A strange spell
by Kira Jaeger
Summary: Gracias a un extraño hechizo de Naraku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fueron transformados en niños. Ahora ambos hermanos tendrán que estar unidos por siete días si quieren volver a la normalidad ¿Que sorpresas les prepararan este extraño hechizo? [reto pedido por: Mica Taisho en el foro¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

¡Holis gente sensual! Solamente vengo a entregar este reto pedido por: Mica Taisho en el foro¡Siéntate! aquí les dejo el link: www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 1 / Retos - a - Pedido para que se pasen por ahí (La administración tiene galletas).

Bueno tanto cómo este reto y mis abogados me obligaron a decir que los personajes de Inuyasha: Un cuento feudal de hadas, No me pertenecen. Son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi... pero lo que sí me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

El sonido de las espadas era lo único que se escuchaba, cada blande, cada corte era él definitivo para acabar con aquel enemigo del cual habían pasado muchas dificultades, aquel que había sido el causante de cada una de las desgracias del grupo de Inuyasha y por que no también él pequeño grupo de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Tal vez hoy era su última batalla o tal vez cómo de costumbre era una trampa de Naraku Pero ambos grupos no estaban dispuestos a dejar que aquella escoria andante quedara con vida ¡No señores! aunque perdieran la vida nuestros protagonistas no pensaban dejar ir cómo si nada al maligno hanyou ¡Claro que lo iban a matar! iban a demostrar porque eran dignos hijos del gran Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha segua atacando a Naraku con Tessaiga pero su campo de fuerza hacia menos efectivos sus ataques, Inuyasha trataba de hacerle el mayor daño posible pero no lo conseguía. Solamente tenía una oportunidad de usar Akai Tessaiga pero sabía que era inútil ya que él campo de energía era demasiado fuerte.

De pronto miró de reojo a su izquierda, Miroku y Sango se encontraban peleando contra Kagura y Kanna, Kagome le ayudaba lanzándole flechas purificadoras hacia él campo de Naraku pero no debilitaban por completo el campo, Naraku estaba prácticamente acorralado por los hermanos Inu youkai y la miko del futuro. El hanyou maligno sabía que si aquella chiquilla que era la reencarnación de Kikyo seguía atacando su campo desaparecia por completo, miró hacia sus creaciones y vio que él monje y la exterminadora no paraban de atacarlas, Tal vez este era su final. ¡No! tenía que hacer algo y pronto o ahora si era su final.

Naraku miró fijamente a los hermanos y sabía que era la hora de usar aquel hechizo que Tsubaki y otras sacerdotisas oscuras usaban para su beneficio propio y él había aprendido bien. Solamente necesitaba un poco de tiempo y una buena distraccion para poder cumplir con su objetivo y poder salir para poder regenerar su campo de energía, Telepáticamente le dio órdenes a su más fiel creación: Kanna, sabía que ella podía hacer todo lo que él quisiera sin ni siquiera rechistar gracias a que ella no posee sentimientos, Era la nada personificada; Kanna obedeció y uso su espejo como distracción ya que Sango y Miroku prácticamente escaparon en Kirara para evitar que sus almas fueran absorbidas por él espejo.

Naraku aprovecho mientras Inuyasha y Kagome rescataban a sus amigos, Tenía que distraer al perro mayor así que le mandó la bola de miasma más poderosa que poseía y eso sirvió para distraer no solo al perro mayor si no a todo el grupo de Inuyasha dándole tiempo para preparar su hechizo. Kanna se unió a su lado ya que ella era fundamental para él encantamiento, Haber robado el alma y el poder de una de esas sacerdotisas había servido de mucho.

De repente Inuyasha que trataba inútilmente de ver algo entre toda la marea de miasma, Tomó a su Tessaiga aguantando la respiración para no aspirar el veneno de Naraku, lanzó un Bakuryūha y disolvió él miasma. Cuando su vista se adaptó a la poca luz del monte Hakureizan, Vio cómo él espejo de Kanna aquella extensión de Naraku brillaba con gran intensidad apuntando hacia Kagome. De un salto y sin dudarlo, justo cuando la luz del espejo de Kanna iba directamente hacia Kagome, Inuyasha recibió el impacto de lleno.

— ¡Inuyasha!— Kagome solamente vio cómo él hanyou caía hacia una parte de la cueva donde se encontraban, Con aquella extraña luz cubriéndolo. Lo siguiente que vio fue la misma luz y él cuerpo de Sesshomaru caer gracias a un descuido del Inuyoukai mayor, La risa malvada de Naraku se oía por todo el lugar.

—Pobres de los hermanos, Tan débiles que cayeron en mi hechizo.— Las risas de Naraku hicieron eco en la mente de la colegiala que rapidamente le pidio a Shippo convertido en aquella bola rosa gigante que la llevará hacia los hermanos Inu-youkai que yacían inconscientes.

Kagome llego hacia Inuyasha que aun esa luz lo rodeaba; Sango y Miroku quienes todavía intentaban luchar contra Naraku, pero les era imposible ya que él hanyou araña se rodeó de aquellos insectos venenosos. Naraku harto de sus contrincantes se envolvió a sí mismo en miasma y escapó derrumbando con todo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo él Hakureizan, antes de irse lanzó un grito de advertencia al grupo.

—¡Espero que disfruten de mi regalito!— Y con esas palabras desapareció.

Kagome que se había refugiado en él campo de fuerza que creaba la vaina de Tessaiga, La cual Inuyasha le había dado durante la pelea para protegerse del miasma, Vio con asombro cómo el cuerpo de Inuyasha cambiaba drásticamente, Se sorprendió al ver cómo las facciones maduras de Inuyasha se tornaban en unas más infantiles, Lo mismo pasó cuando vio a Sesshomaru que también había sido afectado por aquel extraño de Naraku.

Sin perder más tiempo Kagome tomó al inconsciente Sesshomaru entre sus brazos dandoselo a Sango para que lo llevara con ella y Kirara, Mientras ella ponía a salvo a Inuyasha en Shippo y salieron lo más rápido del Monte Hakureizan; Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña dejaron sobre él verde pasto a ambos hermanos inconscientes. Cuando por fin sus cerebro dio click Kagome y el grupo se habían dado cuenta que durante su escape, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha finalmente se habían transformado en dos niños

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo de dos que originalmente van a ser.

Mica espero que la historia te guste y sea lo que esperabas ya que esta historia esta un poquito apresurada ya que no he tenido tiempo de escribir.

Si a ustedes mis hermosos lectores les gustó la historia, solamente dale click al botoncito de abajo y dejame tu review, Ya sean con críticas o alabanzas *ok no* pero si dejen su review ya que estoy a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" leer sin dejar un review es cómo manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kira Jæger


	2. Chapter 2

_Holis mis queridos lectores... Se que muchos o pocos de ustedes han esperado por la continuación de este fic y también sé que me desapareci por bastante tiempo._

_Pero bueno no estoy aquí para dar explicaciones sino para darles este capítulo, Al final decidí que iba a alargar este fic ya que mi musa me dio más ideas para darle más a este fic, Originalmente eran dos capítulos pero tal vez sean tres dependiendo de cómo se vaya desarrollando todo._

_Bueno les dejo el capítulo y nos leemos abajo._

* * *

Capitulo II

Atónitos, Esa era la palabra que describe a todo el grupo de Inuyasha que no le quitaban de vista a aquellos dos hermanos que yacían inconscientes en el pasto al pie del Hakuerizan. No les sorprendió del todo que aquellos estuvieran transformados en niños ¡Lo peor es que se encontraban abrazados! Se sentían tan fuera de lugar, Era tan raro, Tan inverosímil que se preguntaban ¿que clase de hechizo era ese? Después de un rato viendo que aquellos dos seguirían inconscientes. Kagome y el resto del grupo decidieron que lo mejor era pasar la noche ahí, Mañana cuando despertaran... Si es que lo hacían los llevarían con la anciana Kaede tal vez ella podía ayudarlos.

El sol salía por el horizonte dejando un rastro hermoso sobre él rocio de la mañana. La molesta luz caló en los ojos del hanyou despertandolo aunque no del todo ya que sentía que había dormido por años enteros, Inuyasha Bostezo y estiro sus adormecidos músculos; Tratando de enfocar su vista, Buscó a su grupo logrando encontrar a Sango y Miroku que dormían apoyándose en él lomo de una transformada Kirara Sinceramente él hanyou no recordaba cómo había llegado al lugar, Lo último que le llegaba a la mente era la pelea contra Naraku y después de ahí todo era negro. Inuyasha fijó su mirada hacia él árbol donde se encontraba Kagome ¡Demonios se moría de hambre! así que fue directo hacia la gran mochila donde Kagome guardaba él delicioso ramen.

Tan concentrado estaba él medio demonio buscando tal preciado alimento que no se percató de la presencia de su hermano mayor, buscando en toda la mochila al punto de sacar todas las pertenencias de la colegiala Inuyasha tiro él pequeño espejo que la chica siempre llevaba con ella lanzándolo a una distancia un poco lejana del campamento. Dejando todo de lado fue hacia él pequeño objeto y lo recogió asombrándose por lo que vio, Sus manos eran más pequeñas de lo que recordaba, Tomó el espejo y se miró en él y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Sus facciones volvían a ser como las recordaba cuando era un cachorro, Abrió la boca y miro los pequeños colmillos en desarrollo ¡Ni siquiera había notado que no llevaba a Tessaiga consigo. La busco con la mirada y su preocupación se disminuye cuando vio la empuñadura de la espada entre las manos de Kagome.

Se sentía tremendamente aturdido y desesperado ¡¿Cuando demonios se había transformado en un cachorro de nuevo?! y la pregunta más importante era ¿Quién demonios había sido? Y entonces todo llegaba a su memoria, La pelea contra él bastardo de Naraku, Él maldito ataque del espejo de Kanna, Él tratando de salvar a Kagome, La inconsciencia. Definitivamente todo era culpa de ese bastardo malnacido; Inuyasha tratando de conseguir respuestas corrió tanto cómo sus pequeñas piernas lo dejaban hacia él extraño futon donde dormía la azabache y sin alguna consideración la sacudió fuertemente que Kagome se sobresaltó despertando inmediatamente de aquel sueño que tanta falta le hacía, Gritó tanto cómo sus pulmones le permitieron despertando al grupo y dañando las sensibles orejas del pequeño hanyou

— ¡¿ Por que demonios gritas tonta?!**— **Él pequeño hanyou le grito a Kagome tomando sus pequeñas orejitas.

— ¡¿Cómo que por que grito?! ¡Me asustastes tonto!**— **respondió Kagome quién tenía la mano puesta en su pecho.

— ¡¿Pues tu por que crees tonta, Quieres explicarme que demonios me paso?!**— **Kagome solamente miraba fijamente cómo las pequeñas y adorable orejitas del hanyou se movían tan graciosamente que la miko del futuro no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus brazos y apretarlo fuertemente haciendo sonrojar al pequeño Inuyasha.

— ¡Hay pero que lindo!**—** La colegiala seguía frotando su mejilla contra la de Inuyasha.

— ¡Ya dejame Kagome! ¡N...o Pue...do Res...pirar! **—** Kagome soltó a un Inuyasha con él rostro morado, Tratando de buscar el aire perdido.

—Perdoname Inuyasha. Pero es que te ves tan adorable.**— **Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, Inuyasha solamente se sonrojo.

— Bueno ¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios me pasó?**—** Preguntó él hanyou mirando hacia sus amigos.

— Sango, Creo que es mejor que dejemos a Kagome-Sama explicarle las cosas a Inuyasha.**— **Dijo Miroku.

— Houshi-Sama ¿Cree que es prudente que Kagome le diga a Inuyasha lo que pasó?**— **Dijo una no muy convencida Sango, Caminando al lado de Miroku.

— De todas formas tarde o temprano Inuyasha se va enterar de cómo fue que volvió a ser un niño... Además creo que Inuyasha tiene vagos recuerdos y solamente quiere confirmarlos. No te preocupes Sanguito.**—**

mientras tanto Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en su típica pose india, Aunque ahora cargaba una espada más grande que él haciéndolo lucir tan tierno que Kagome no se podía resistir a abrazarlo, Pero sabía que debía contenerse ya que incomodaría.

— Inuyasha.**— **Empezó a hablar Kagome cautelosamente.**— **¿Me puedes decir que es lo último que recuerdas?**— **

Inuyasha trato de recordar, Pero a su mente solamente le venían vagos recuerdos acerca del accidente que lo había transformado en niño.

— Lo último que recuerdo fue que Naraku te había lanzado una gran esfera de color blanca... Yo te empuje y después ya no recuerdo nada más.**—**

Kagome empezó a recordarle a Inuyasha todo lo que había pasado desde la pelea con Naraku hasta cómo habían terminado ahí. Después de relatarle todo, La mente de Kagome recordó que Inuyasha no era él único afectado por aquel extraño hechizo de Naraku ¡Había olvidado a Sesshomaru por completo! se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y empezó a buscar al pequeño Daiyoukai. Inuyasha solo la miraba confundido, Por un momento había visto en la mirada de Kagome él terror pero no sabía por que.

—¿Kagome que es lo que estás buscando?**— **Preguntó Inuyasha a una muy asustada Kagome.

— ¡Nada Inuyasha! No te preocupes**— **Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa fingida.**—**¡_ Donde demonio esta! Debería de estar por aquí ¡Yo lo dejé por aquí! ¡si no lo encuentro cuando Sesshomaru vuelva a la normalidad me va a matar!_**—** Pensó Kagome con escalofríos.

Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia una muy desesperada Kagome buscaba al desaparecido Sesshomaru, Se detuvo al lado de ella observandola detenidamente, Jalo su falda en busca de atención. Kagome miró al pequeño Inuyasha con sorpresa al ver cómo él pequeño extendía los brazos para que lo cargara, Por un momento se había olvidado de lo que estaba buscado; Cargo a Inuyasha y sonrió enternecida al ver que él pequeño automáticamente había escondido su cabeza en el cuello de la azabache respirando su delicioso aroma.

* * *

Después de la pelea con Naraku Sesshomaru creyó que ya habían derrotado a ese asqueroso híbrido, Pero él nunca supo en que momento había caído inconsciente. No sabía en qué momento habían escapado del monte Hakuerizan, Lo último que recordaba era una inmensa luz blanca envolviendolo y de ahí en adelante sus recuerdos habían desaparecido.

Se sentía cómo si hubiera dormido durante siglos, No tenía ninguna noción del tiempo hacia ese entonces, Pero lo primero que sus dorados ojos vieron cuando desperto fue al grupo de su medio hermano reunidos por algo que sinceramente no le interesaba; Con la poca fuerza que tenía ya que sentía su armadura más pesada de lo que se había acostumbraba a cargar, También noto que su estola estaba un poco más grande pero no le dio tanta importancia a ello, Se internó en la espesura del bosque sigiloso, Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y partió hasta donde su pequeño grupo lo esperaba total por su olor parecía que estaban cerca de ahí.

No muy lejos de ahí en un gran prado lleno de flores de todo tipo; Se encontraba la pequeña Rin junto a su inseparable dragon Ah-Uh y Jaken vigilandola, Rin juntaba flores mirando hacia el horizonte.

— Jaken-sama ¿Usted sabe cuando va a llegar Sesshomaru-sama?**— **

Jaken miró fastidiado a aquella chiquilla y le contestó.

—No lo sé él amo Sesshomaru no le da explicaciones a nadie.**— **

— Pero ya se tardo... Ojala que este bien... además ya me aburri Jaken-sama.**— **Rin tomó a Ah-Uh para llevarlo a la zona donde abundaba el pasto.

—"_Ojala y Sesshomaru-sama se encuentre bien; Esa gran explosión del monte Hakuerizan fue demasiado poderosa._**—** Pensó Jaken.

De un momento a otro Rin y Jaken comenzaron a ver cómo una poderosa bola de luz se acercaba a ellos, No había motivo de alarmarse ya sabían que Sesshomaru había llegado, Pero ellos no estaban preparados para ver lo que en realidad sucedía.

Un Sesshomaru un poco más grande que Rin se apareció en frente de ellos con su porte serio y frío pero con un toque de ternura. Jaken no daba credito a lo que veia ¡Este era su amo! No podía creer lo que pasaba aun en shock Jaken intento hablar.

—¿Pero...qué fue lo que le paso Sesshomaru-sama?**—**

Sesshomaru paso al lado de unos impactados Rin y Jaken. Es que esos dos no veían que llevaba prisa, Lo único que quería era un lugar en él cual descansas ya que todavía se sentía cansado por aquella pelea.

— Rin vamonos.**— **De repente Sesshomaru se sorprendió por su tono de voz ¡Pero sin era él mismo tono de voz que tenía siglos atrás cuando era un cachorro! Rápidamente fue al lago más cercano y miró su reflejo.

su cuerpo alto y musculoso había sido remplazado por él de un cachorro en formación, su cara de rasgos maduros y serios, había sido remplazado por él de la ternura de él antes de que Inuyasha naciera. Ahora ya entendía porque su armadura pesaba más de lo normal ¡Maldición! Él necesitaba respuestas y ya sabía quién era él que se las iba a dar.

—Tengo que encontrar a Inuyasha y su grupo.**— **Y con esa promesa empezó a volar seguido por Jaken y Rin.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba arrullando entre sus brazos a Inuyasha que hace minutos atrás se había quedado dormido, Sus amigos habían llegado con algunos leños y peces para el desayuno riendo por la tierna escena entre él hanyou y Kagome.

— Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.**— **Dijo Miroku tomándose la barbilla.

— Tiene razón Houshi-sama, Tenemos que averiguar que fue lo que Naraku le hizo en verdad a Inuyasha.**— **Dijo Sango mientras sostenía a Kirara en sus manos.

— Chicos creo que será mejor que partamos de inmediato... Además mientras más rápido sepamos cómo devolver a Inuyasha a la normalidad mejor.**— **Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y le daba al dormido Inuyasha a Sango y preparaba su mochila para partir.

—Creo estamos a unas horas de la aldea, Si partimos ahora llegaremos antes del anochecer. **— **Dijo Miroku mientras empezaba a correr detrás de Kirara.

El grupo no había salido de la zona donde habían pasado la noche cuando una ya reconocida energía los detuvo, Todos miraron atentos hacia aquella figura que salía de la bola de luz que había impactado segundos antes. Kagome quién en fondo se alegró de saber que por lo menos Sesshomaru no le había pasado nada malo. Pero todo sus amigos miraban atónitos que él Daiyoukai también le había afectado él mismo ataque de naraku.

— Humana ¡Te ordeno que me digas lo que esta pasando! **— **Ordenó Sesshomaru haciendo una pequeña mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Kagome.

— Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar Sesshomaru, Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. **— **Dijo pacificamente Miroku. Sesshomaru solamente asintió y sin decir palabra empezó a volar siguiendo al grupo.

* * *

Horas más tarde casi cuando el sol emitia sus últimos rayos, Kagome, Sesshomaru y los demás llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede con la esperanza de poder regresar a la normalidad a los hermanos Inuyoukai. Inuyasha quién había despertado horas atrás en el lomo de Ah-Uh y en brazos de la azabache, También se vio sorprendido ante la visión de su hermano tal y cómo lo había conocido hace unos siglos atrás.

Todos a excepción de Sesshomaru y Jaken se encontraban en la cabaña de Kaede quién preparaba la cena, Inuyasha se mantenía sentado entre las piernas de Kagome y Shippo a su lado esperando la explicación de la anciana miko, Después de haberle contado todo.

— Bueno por lo que me cuentan, Parecer ser que se trata de un hechizo de rejuvenecimiento.**— **Dijo la anciana solemnemente.**— **Había escuchado que algunas sacerdotisas oscuras como Tsubaki, La usaban para quitarle la energía vital a sus oponentes ya sea para usarla contra ellos... O para beneficio propio.**— **

— Pero si ese hechizo les quita la energía vital ¿Por que Naraku los transformo en niños?**— ** Preguntó Miroku.

— Creo saber la respuesta, este hechizo sirve de dos formas. La primera sirve para rejuvenecer a la persona que lanza el hechizo, Y la otra es para recuperar la energía perdida; Mientras más años pierda la persona, Más energía o juventud gana la otra.**— **

Todos estaban en completo silencio después de la explicación de Kaede, Kagome miro a Inuyasha quién todavía estaba entre sus piernas comiendo, Lo único que tenía en la mente era él modo de regresar a la normalidad a su hanyou costara lo que costara.

— Entonces él verdadero motivo de Naraku era recuperarse rápidamente de la pelea que tuvimos.**— **Dijo Sango.

— Tal vez tienes razón mi bella Sango. Anciana Kaede ¿Usted sabe cómo revertir este hechizo?**— **Preguntó Miroku mirando a su amigo.

— Por lo que se él único modo de que tanto Inuyasha y sesshomaru vuelva a la normalidad... Es que esten juntos de ahora en adelante por lo menos una semana.**— **

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí llega él capítulo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia._

_También aprovecho para decir a todos esos lectores que siguen mis otras historia que pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de "Las tres caras de Inuyasha" y si no lo han hecho pues pasen a mi perfil y lean la historia._

_Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, Y nos vemos en la siguiente._


End file.
